


Accepting

by Jade_Snow3181



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anger, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamorous Character, kiss, symbrock, veddie - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Snow3181/pseuds/Jade_Snow3181
Summary: You work in a Starbucks in San Francisco, Eddie Brock comes in daily and you start to notice things about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 2 chapter one shot. The first chapter is 90% Eddie x Reader however the second part has the (continued) symbrock and the Eddie x Reader relationship.

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

_SMACK!_

Groaning I turned off the alarm and sat up. My legs ache as I walk to the bathroom to freshen up before work. Taming my hair and applying light make up I sike myself up for another day. Grabbing my bag and earphones I'm out the door and into the summer air. The Starbucks I work at is only a short walk from my apartment so it doesn't take me long to get there.

"Hey Y/N!"Alex shouts as I walk through the staff entrance,

"Morning Alex" I chuckle, she was always a morning person,

Chucking my stuff into my locker I slip my apron over my head, tying the rope around my back. My name badge was magnetic and stuck to the inside of the locker door, taking it off I pinned it to the apron. Moving to the front of the shop I noticed it wasn't too busy, only the usual customers and a few others were here. I stretch and wait for the next customer,

"sooo...anything interesting happen this weekend?"Alex asks, wiggling her eyebrows,

Rolling my eyes at her I chuckle, "no, the guy was so full of himself and picky. Not my type"

She sighs dramatically and facepalms.

"you've been on like 10 dates the past few weeks and you've found no one?!"

I shrug, the bell on the door rings and I start to turn to the customer, sending a reply to Alex,

"these dates were set up by you and are your type not mine"

She waves at me and I laugh,

"Hiya, how can I help you?"

The guy smiles at me and I blink at him. He had dirty blonde short hair, slightly ruffled. He was wearing a yellow-greyish jumper underneath a black leather jacket with some jeans. He looked familiar,

"Hi.. uhh yeah, can I get a caramel latte.. a..and a slice..no two slices of that brownie please?"He had a slight stutter and now I can see the tired, bloodshot eyes,

"yeah of course"

I grab a cup and write his order on it,

"can I take a name?"

"no!"

"excuse me?"I ask startled at the outburst,

"s..sorry I didn't mean to.. my name is Eddie.."

Nodding I write the name down, "thanks..that's $9.45 please"

He flusters for a second but then gives me a $10, I give him the change, "I'll bring your brownie over in a second"

He nods and quickly walks away to a table in the corner. I grab his brownies and place them on a plate. As I walk over to his table I notice him muttering to himself,

"your brownies.."I say placing the plate onto the table,

"thank you.." he smiles,

I nod and turn away. Then there's a hand gripping mine, I snap round ready to shout at him. However his face was soft and almost sad, he let go once I'd turned.

"s..sorry, I just wanted to apologise about my outburst earlier..a..and now for grabbing your wrist"

My face softened, "its okay, everyone has tough days" I smile at him and the sadness seems to leave just a little,

feeling slightly better I walk back behind the counter. Alex was staring at me,

"whats with him?"She asks,

I shrug, "I think he's just having a bad day.."

"no, I don't mean that... I mean how you look at him and how he looks at you?"

Frowning I glance back at him, I've only been gone a second and both brownies are gone. Shock evident on my face I turn away,

"did he put the brownies in his bag?"

She glances at him too, "no? fuck he must be hungry"

I chuckle a little,

"Caramel latte for Eddie?"

He stands up and sheepishly takes the coffee with thanks from James,

"Since when did he come here?"He asks,

I stand closer so the guy doesn't hear us,

"what do you mean? we get new customers all the time?"

His mouth opens in shock, "you mean you don't know who he is?!"

"no?"

"who is he?"Alex butts in,

"that's Eddie Brock, the reporter who exposed The Life Foundation!"He whisper-shouts,

My head turns to look at him again and he's mumbling again,

"that's why I recognized him, "I say,

"yeah, and I saw the way you looked at each other... be careful he's dangerous."

Frowning at James I reply, "why is he dangerous?"

"that you'll have to see for your self.. look him up on your break or at home," James says with his hands up, walking away,

I look at Alex and she shrugs.

I finish working and Alex walks home with me,

"you gonna search up that guy?"

"huh?"I look at her, "um, maybe, I don't know"

She grins, "I will be haha"

I punch her shoulder and laugh, we get to my apartment block,

"You coming in for drinks?"I ask,

"Nah can't tonight sorry, got parents coming over tomorrow"

"that's fine" I chuckle, "have fun tomorrow"

she rolls her eyes but laughs too,

"I'll try, have a good night Y/N"

I wave and go inside.

Later I'm on my laptop and I decided to give in to my curiosity, looking up the guy from earlier. All sorts of images come up, mainly ones of this monster, large white eyes and a large mouth full of sharp teeth. Reading different articles I realise that he must have contracted something from that lab.

"that does explain why he was acting so weird.. talking to himself..and eating so much so quickly.."

Shutting my laptop I try not to think so much.

Over the next week, he has come in the shop and ordered the same thing, each time its eaten just as quick, his voice just as unsteady.

"You searched him up right?"Alex whispers to me,

"yeah... I did"

"stay away from him.. as James said, he's dangerous"

Looking at her I shake my head, "I don't think he is.. I think he's just a bit sick.."

"more than sick.. more like possessed"she scoffs,

I roll my eyes, "stop it, Alex"

I open the till and pay for another brownie. Putting it on another plate I write a note,

_Thought you might want another, don't worry about paying for it._

_:)_

I walk over and put it on the table. He looks at me in shock, I point to the note,

"who?"

I smile, "I got it covered"

Walking away Alex pulls me into the back,

"did you just give him your number?!"She hissed,

I harshly pull my arm from her grasp, "no I didn't. and why would it matter if I had?"I growl,

"because he's a freak!"

"Alex!" I gasp,

"what? he is! has dirty and talks to himself, not to mention all that monster shit."

I step back from her, "why are you being so judgmental!"

"seriously?!"

"fuck this."

I rip my apron off and grab my stuff from my locker, storming out the front Alex follows me,

"Y/N! Where are you going?!"

"home. text me once you stop being such an asshole."I look at James, "James can you tell the boss I'm going home, tell him whatever"

He nods and watches me leave. Leaving the shop tears to burn my eyes, I run into the alley next door and curl up against the wall. Hot tears spill from my eyes,

"are you okay?"I hear a voice ask,

Looking up I see that its Eddie. Quickly I wipe my face and stand up,

"y-yeah..sorry about storming out in there.."

He looks at me softly,

"no it's okay, everyone has tough days" He smiles,

I laugh, "That does actually help you feel better eh?"

"Yeah, do you want a ride home or anything?"

"you got a car?"I ask, stupidly,

"no" he steps aside to reveal a black motorbike, "I've got a bike"

I step towards the bike, "that's yours?"

He nods, "n-no I couldn't..."

"You sure? it is no trouble"

I shrug and he chuckles, he passes me a helmet.

"Where do you live?"

I walk slowly towards the bike, "3 blocks up, 5th avenue, the apartments"

He nods, once my helmet is on I get on the bike and hesitantly put my arms around his waist,

"its okay" he reassures me,

I hold him tighter. His body was warm as we drove through the cars on the road. Within minutes we arrive at my apartment, I was kind of disappointed that it was so quick. Reluctantly I got off. Before I could remove the helmet he spoke,

"Did you want to go for a ride? something longer?"

"No it's okay, you've got places to be"

He chuckles but reaches out and pulls me towards the bike, "c'mon get on, I've got nowhere to be, love"

I laugh but get on the bike. I don't know how long we drove for but the wind and the view of San Francisco blurring around me was amazing, once we got back it was getting dark. Finally giving him his helmet I spoke up,

"thank you for that" I smile,

"it's no problem"

"Do you want to come in for a drink or something?"

"I ah..-"

"I've got plenty of food for you both.." I say testing the water,

He freezes, "what?"

"I don't mean to intrude but... I know about whatever the creature is.. and I've noticed how much you eat..it doesn't scare me"

Removing his helmet he looks at me, no expression on his face,

"I-I'm sorry.. have a good evening.."

Swiftly I turn around and walk towards the flat. Suddenly there's someone grabbing me and I'm turned around. Soft lips on mine. Pulling away I see Eddie, he was still holding me,

"I'm sorry!"He gasps, turning around and walking away, "Venom! You can't do that!"

It's my turn to grab his arm, "Venom.. is that their name?"

His face was obviously shocked as he stuttered out a reply, "y...yes"

"Normally I would punch someone who did what you just did..but this time.."I pull his face closer with my hands and kiss him,

He kisses back for a second but then pulls away, "you wouldn't do that if you saw him.."

"then show me"I smile,

"no... I don't want to scare you off.."

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him, "Is he part of you?"

"yes" Eddie nods,

"meaning he has the same mind as you?"

"no, he's a symbiote, he has his own mind and form, within me."

"so you're his host?"

His mouth drops open slightly, "..you're very accepting"

I nodded, smirking, "Can he hear me talk then?"

Eddie nods, "okay then.. so.. Venom? Can you show yourself"

"Venom no do-!"

Suddenly a black substance engulfs Eddie's body and a set of teeth and eyes form over his face.

 **"Hello, Y/N"** A deep menacing voice speaks,

I take half a step back along with a breath,

"wow.. you're amazing"Stepping forward I reach a handout, "C-Can I..?"

**"yes"**

Reaching out I touch the creature's arm, it was like skin but much thicker and slicker. It was strange but it wasn't scary,

"wow...is Eddie okay?"I asked pulling my hand away,

**"Eddie is fine, we are fine"**

"you aren't hurting him?"

 **"we would never!"** Venom growls

"hey...I don't mean it like that.."I say gently,

**"we heal Eddie, we look after him"**

I nod, "can I see him again"

**"yes"**

Venom takes my hand and locks my fingers with theirs. The black creature seeps back into Eddie and I look down, I'm holding his hand now.

"This is amazing"

"no, what's amazing is that you're not running"

I shake my head, "come inside for some food?"

He nods, I take him inside the apartment, not letting go of his hand.

"what do you want to eat?"

"Tater tots and chocolate"A voice growls,

Turning around I expected the creature to have taken over Eddie but instead, he was a floating head coming from his shoulder instead. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter,

"what's so funny Eddie?"

"I don't think she expected you to do that"Eddie laughs,

I recover and cough, "sorry I really wasn't expecting that"I giggle,

Eddie laughs and I cook the tater tots and grab chocolate. As I place them on the table venom dives in,

"VENOM!"Eddie shouts,

the creature pulls back and looks at him,

**"What Eddie?"**

"manners! Don't be rude"

**"oh"**

"apologise to Y/N"

**"We are very sorry Y/N"**

"that's okay" I chuckle,

once we had finished our food we decided to watch a film. At the start I was only sat next to Eddie, however, as the movie went on I hadn't realized that I was leaning until Eddie chuckles and threw his arm around the back of the sofa. I smile and lean my head on him.

_KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK_

I groan and open my eyes. I realise I'm on the sofa. As I sit up my neck burns from the pain of being in one spot for hours. Looking at my side I see Eddie. Checking the time on my phone I realise we had fallen asleep,

_KNOCK...KNOCK_

"Y/N? Are you in there?"

"shit" I stand up and shake Eddie's shoulder, "Eddie...Eddie...Venom"

"Hang on a second Alex!"

Venom pops out of Eddie's shoulder,

**"yes Y/N?"**

"could you move Eddie to my room until I've got my friend to leave please?"

**"of course, we move Eddie"**

"thank you, V"I kiss his forehead,

quickly he takes over and walks out of the room. Running my hand through my hair and brushing down my clothes I open the door,

"H-Hi Alex"

"I wanted to talk about yesterday, can I come in?"

"I urm.. this isn't a good time.. could you come back later?"

Her face screws up, "is someone here?"

"no why?"I chuckle nervously,

"I can tell you're lying, whos here?" suddenly she gasps, "omg! is it a guy?!"She squeals,

"Alex no-"

She barges past me and into my apartment, "Alex!!"

She runs to my room and I hear a gasp. Running up behind her I see Eddie sat on my bed, Venom isn't in sight luckily,

"you?"She says,

"um..hi?"He nervously offers,

Alex once again shoves past me,

"I'm so sorry.. give me 5 minutes, "I say to Eddie then run off to find Alex,

She's stood in the middle of my kitchen, arms crossed, tapping her foot,

"him? really?"

"Don't start this again. You don't know him"

"And neither do you! and you slept with him!"

Taking a deep breath I reply, "I got to know him a-"

"I'm sure you bloody did, very well" She scoffs,

"Alex! would you listen to me?! We did not sleep together! we had some food, tater tots and chocolate to be precise, and then watched a film on the sofa were we accidentally fell asleep!"

She rolls her eyes, "then why is he in your bedroom?"She smirks,

"I-"

"Sorry to intrude, but I was in Y/N's bedroom as I moved out of the room so she could talk to you without me being seen. We did not sleep together last night, in the sense of sex."

I look at him and smile, "Now will you listen to Alex"

"I'm sorry that you have the impression that I am a bad person, I assure you I am not... the media just has a knack of talking about me and portraying me as someone that is.."

She nods, "Y/N I'm sorry... I've been such a dick.."

"it's okay... I know what you're like sometimes, I know you were just looking out for me"

"Forgive me?"She asks,

"Forgiven" I smile, she hugs me but I roll my eyes at Eddie as she does, he stifles a laugh,

"I'll leave you two alone then, see you at work" She winks,

Once she has gone I look at Eddie who gives a soft smile,

"you didn't really forgive her did you?"

I shake my head, sighing, "no, but if I had of said that it would have caused more mess so.."I shrug,

"I get it"

"Sorry for getting Venom to move you, I guess it wasn't needed now"

He walks forward, taking my hand in his, "it's fine" he chuckles,

I nod and smile,

"would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night Y/N?"

"I'd love to"

His smile widens and I love it, "great!"

Reaching up I cup his face and our lips meet in the middle, in a soft kiss.


	2. Part 2

~~ 8 months later ~~

Walking up to Eddie's apartment I unlock the door, he had given me a key a month ago.

"Hey Eddie"

I looked up when there was no response, I look around the living room, there was no one there. Frowning I walked into the bedroom. What I saw I was not expecting. Eddie was sat on the bed, shirt off and kissing Venom. Gripping onto him whilst Venom held his face.

"oh my god!"I gasped,

They snap apart and I swiftly turn and walk towards the door.

"Y/N wait! I can explain!" he shouts,

I turn to face him, holding my hand up,

"Eddie just don't"

"No, please let me explain, don't leave me"

I sigh, "I'm not leaving you"

"then please, sit down so I can talk.."

Slowly I turn around and nod. He leads me to the sofa, we sit down but I sit on the far end.

"explain."

He nods and takes a deep breath, "before I met you.. me and Venom.. we uh... were and kinda still are in a relationship, it started off being just being a bond but it grew..but then I met you, and those feelings didn't leave but I grew feelings for you too."

"A-and you've been doing.. whatever it is with Venom in between seeing me?"

"kind of yes.."He nods,

I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes tight. Trying to wrap my head around this,

"Y/N I'm really sorry that I hadn't told you.. but...I love you and I can't lose you"

I snap my head up, "y..you what?"

He visibly gulps, "I love you.."

My heart aches and I look at him, "I love you too... but this is..is going to take me a while to get used to and adjust to.."

he nods and reaches out to take my hands. I sit closer and squeeze his hands. Suddenly Venom comes out from Eddie's shoulder,

**"we are sorry Y/N, but we love you and don't want you to leave us"**

"I'm not going anywhere V.."I look at them both, my heart swells, "We can work through this"

Eddie reaches forwards quickly and kisses me, hard. "You're amazing!"

I chuckle and kiss back. The hand that wasn't holding Eddie's suddenly felt warm. Breaking away from the kiss I looked down to see black goop that was Venom covering my hand, almost holding it. Taking a deep breath I pull my hand up and press a kiss to the hand.

"I love you both so much"I smile.

Later on that night we were laying in bed. I was cuddled against Eddie's chest, his arms wrapped around my body,

**"Y/N"**

"yes V?"

**"Can we join the hug?"**

"sure.."I say hesitantly,

Slowly Venom emerged and formed a figure behind me and wrapped their arms around both me and Eddie. Strangely it was comfortable and I snuggled closer to both of them. Yeah, I can definitely get used to this. I smile against Eddie's chest, letting sleep take me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was really short I was running out of Ideas, if you would like me to add anything or add another chapter please let me know :)


End file.
